


The Bounce of The Ball

by Sailingfreely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But Taeyong is superb, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, He's also possessive, Jae is so violent but so weak for Tae, Jaehyun has anger issues, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Soft like a whole soft, Was trying to go hard yet wrote this so soft omg, a lot of swearing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: All Taeyong did was sitting beside sleeping Jung Jaehyun, the delinquent yet popular guy, in a library.Who would have thought he end up having to babysit the overgrown baby with anger issues and possessive tendency?For free too.





	The Bounce of The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is the possessive Jaehyun you've been waiting for~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it despite the grammatical errors hehehe

 

They hear a commotion as Taeyong and Doyoung are walking across the university park to get to their history class. Halting for a moment to see what's happening, seems to be some men in a brawl and they recognized one of the guy.

"Ugh, Jung Jaehyun again? I swear he fight at least once a day," Doyoung grumbles with an eye roll, tugging at Taeyong's sleeve to keep moving. "Can you believe that just last week he kicked someone just because he was breathing too loud near him? What an ass."

"What a waste of a fine specimen," Taeyong agreed, making the slightly taller guy to look back at him with a grimace, "what?"

"You like him, really Taeyong?"

"I'm not blind to beauty, Doyoung, but that doesn't mean I like him. You can't deny he's good looking," he rolled his eyes.

"And that he's an ace in our basketball team, true, but still, a big no for me. You better not get involved with him unless you want your pretty face get deformed."

"As if, no force on earth will make me get involved with him," Taeyong snorted, "I don't like delinquents."

"He's not that bad actually," a voice suddenly joining in their conversation and Taeyong got a whole body weights on his shoulder.

"Jungwoo," Doyoung acknowledged the newcomer with a tired tone, "you as the basketball team manager should know best."

"Nah, he's hard to read," Jungwoo grinned, leaning sideway from Taeyong's shoulder to try kissing Doyoung, "good afternoon, baby."

"Get your face away from me!" Doyoung cringed, shoving Jungwoo's face away not too hard yet not too gentle either.

"How cruel..." he's fake sobbing, hugging Taeyong's head and kissed his cheek wetly which the man took like a champ without protesting, so Jungwoo purrs "only Taeyong loves me."

"Doyoung just love being an ass, don't mind him cutie," Taeyong giggles, avoiding a kick which aiming for his shin with a laugh, letting Jungwoo rounding his arms on the two men as they keep walking.

"I need a cuddle session," Jungwoo sighed, pulling both Taeyong and Doyoung tighter not without trying to kiss the grumpy man's cheek again, "so stressed..."

"Why? Mid term just finished, there's still time for final," Taeyong asked, coiling his arm over Jungwoo's waist as he's starting to lean more onto him, since Doyoung keep complaining about having a hard time walking with Jungwoo clinging like that.

"The team never take a break though, they practice even harder since the tournament will be held after final term.... We are so busy and I have to wake up at ass clock and Jung Jaehyun didn't make it any easier," he whined, rubbing his cheek to Taeyong's neck asking to be comforted.

"That sounds tiring, but I know you will get through, I will cuddle and cook for you when you need it," Taeyong cooes while patting the taller's back, who's curling his body even smaller in Taeyong's arms.

"What do you mean about Jung Jaehyun though? He's also a troublemaker there? I thought he's decent with the guys," Doyoung inquired.

"Not so much a troublemaker, you see. But he's moody as fuck, if he's not in the mood, he won't go to practice, not even the coach can make him. Well, coach is also scared of him," Jungwoo sighed again, "he never cause trouble if no one provoke him, but he got one hell of a temperament. I heard from Mark, his cousin, that he have anger issues. He rarely talk, sometimes he jokes around too, but only to Mark or Johnny, mostly he just... Being his grumpy ass."

Taeyong zoning out the conversation as Doyoung start rambling about his dislike for that certain man, he's not interested and he didn't like to gossip. So he stay blissfully ignorant about Jung Jaehyun, only that he didn't know fate have different agenda for him.

 

\--

 

Mid term exam just finished, but college is always an ass with heavy workload, so Taeyong is not surprised to see the library is full of people. He went through all the tables trying to find a seat, but all of it was occupied, until finally he saw one which is empty. He heaves a breath of relief, speed walking to the strangely empty chair, only to see someone is sleeping beside the said chair.

After he saw the person's face which is partially hidden by his folded arms on the table, Taeyong understand why the chair was empty. It was Jung Jaehyun, apparently nobody have enough gut to side beside him. If Taeyong were to be honest, he too would rather not sit there, it spells trouble all over. But Taeyong is, well, kind of rebellious and he sure as hell doesn't like to lose, so he ain't gonna be intimidated by the likes of Jung Jaehyun. He try to be quiet though, just to be on the safe side and start to study on that chair.

Gradually Taeyong come to forget about the man's presence beside him since he didn't even rouse awake and he concentrate fully to his textbooks. Oblivious of the start of the wheel of fate.

 

\--

 

"You're not eating with them, Jungwoo?"

Both Jungwoo and Taeyong turned to the direction which Doyoung was pointing, the unofficial claimed table where the basketball players are eating in the cafetaria. Jungwoo snorted, "I mingles with them long enough, I want to have lunch with you guys, my babies, at lunch at least."

Doyoung whined, "who's your babies, ew."

"Jaehyun been in a good mood lately though, maybe I would start having lunch with them later," he shrugged, totally ignoring Doyoung.

"What? So you're here because you're scared of him?" Doyoung guffawed, got a palm shoved to his face courtesy of annoyed Jungwoo.

"I'm not scared of him! You try to be the receiving end of his condescending stare, I doubt you can withstand it."

"Was he never in a good mood?" Taeyong asked nonchalantly as he bites his fried chicken.

"You tell me, he's never in a good mood as he is as of lately though, something about his insomnia I guess," Jungwoo whined, whacking Doyoung's shoulder as the man is stealing his pork cutlet.

"Maybe he can sleep lately? Lack of sleep irritates the mind, good for him if it will stop him from fighting all the time," Doyoung snorted.

"Oh I see, Doyoung," Taeyong snickers, "despite your exclamation of undying hatred for him, you actually care."

"I'm not! He infuriates me!"

And there he goes again with his never ending list of Jaehyun's doings which he hates, to which Jungwoo kind of implying that he heard from someone about Jung Jaehyun actually coming from a broken home. Taeyong zoned out completely again, he had enough on his plate about his study and part-time jobs, he have no space to gossip about anyone else, even if it's about the hot topic of their university and the delinquent who's popular and changing his bed partner as quick as he change his underwear.

That day, again, Taeyong found himself studying at the same chair as before, beside the sleeping Jung Jaehyun. Good thing the man never wake up, and in a way he somewhat reserved a chair for Taeyong in that usually crowded library, so he is grateful enough for Jaehyun's dangerous, imposing presence. Taeyong never feel intimidated though, although he's kind of curious to see Jung Jaehyun's sleeping face, because he must look so defenseless, but the man always hid his face in his arms. So the only thing about Jaehyun which Taeyong ever allow to fill his mind was only, ' _is he still sleeping?_ '

And that was it.

 

\--

 

One day, Jungwoo is jumping cutely while holding his shoulder, using his _aegyo_ voice as he keep calling, "Yongie, Yongie, Yongie~!"

"Stop it Woo, if you're doing this, it must mean you want something from me," Taeyong grumbles, a bit over the edge since Doyoung wasn't with him to distract Jungwoo's attention off him.

"You've done that paper for accounting class, right? Can you please, _pleaseeee_ , lend it to me?" Jungwoo asked cutely, clapping his hands so fast that Taeyong almost have an epileptic seizure just from seeing it.

"No, you don't have accounting class, so it must be for someone else."

"Please~ I swear they won't thoroughly copy yours, I will make sure he did it in his own style, okay?"

"He? Who is this _he?_ " Taeyong inquired with a frown, "no, Jungwoo, I don't want it to be called out as plagiarism when it was my own work."

"It's for Jaehyun..." he whispered, catching Taeyong's arms when the man was about to protest, "no, no I swear he's not going to copy like that! He's not dumb, just lazy and I've seen his works, he knows how to do it without being caught!"

"Jungwoo..." Taeyong sighed tiredly, maybe it's time to teach his friend that he won't always get what he wants by using that puppy eyes of his.

"No, please Taeyong, I'll take responsibility if it really goes bad, promise!"

Taeyong is about to say no again, but seeing Jungwoo who's practically kneeling and begging him, with those _cursed_ puppy eyes of him, he just couldn't, " _fine_. I'm going to be extremely pissed if he really plagiarized my paper!"

"Yes! Yes I know, oh thank you, thank you hyung, my love, pretty, beautiful, handsome, what an angel you are!" Jungwoo praises non stop while placing kisses all over his entire face, hugging him so tight he almost can't breathe. "He have to reach a certain points so he could continue his basketball practice, you're saving us all! I'll submit your paper myself after it, I promise!"

"You only call me hyung at times like this," he grumbled fondly, could never say no to adorable Jungwoo.

Taeyong thought, that was the end of it.

 

\--

 

Maybe it was around four days after it, when Taeyong is walking into the cafeteria and he heard Jungwoo calling for him, "Taeyong!"

He scans the place to look for the source of his voice, only to frown because, Jungwoo is calling for him from the basketball players' table. Subconsciously, he's squirming in discomfort when those players' eyes are focusing solely on him. He forced a smile while waving his hand as a greeting, then walking to a different direction to sit at another table, only to get the shock of his life when a pair of arms caught him and dragging him away.

"What? _What the fuck?!_ " he splutters still in shock, looking up to the taller man who is hauling him, and grimacing when he saw the face, "Johnny."

"Look time no see, Taeyongie, but you're sitting with us from now on," the taller grinned.

"You've lost your right to call me that," he hissed with venom, stomping his feet to the floor to stop Johnny from dragging him, but the man is towering over him, you see, he's also obviously stronger than him, "what the fuck do you mean by from now on??"

"That means you'll sit beside me from now on."

Taeyong snapped his head to the other deep voice, finding himself already standing by the table filled with the basketball players and most importantly, to where Jung Jaehyun is sitting. He's gaping in confusion even as the Jung Jaehyun himself pulling up the chair beside him, wordlessly ordering him to sit there.

"What?" he squeaked out, disbelieving.

"Sit down," Jaehyun said with a smile, yet voice thick with authority.

Now that makes anger flaring inside Taeyong, "no, who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" he huffed, about to walk away but Johnny stopped him with his big body, "fuck off John- _ny!_ "

He screamed the last syllable of Johnny's name as another pair of big hands manhandling him and making him to sit exactly on the Jung Jaehyun's _lap_ , "hush, you sit here when I tell you to."

"Wha-?!" he exclaimed, looking around in panic to see Johnny, Jungwoo and the rest of the basketball players looking at him with guilt, "what the fucking fuck??"

"You only have two choices, Lee. Sit on that chair or on my lap," Jaehyun said with finality, making Taeyong want to punch him so badly, his face red from anger, "look, you don't want to make a scene, people are looking at you."

Jaehyun was right, as Taeyong is looking around the cafeteria, every eyes are on him and he hate, _hate_ attention. So, he begrudgingly sitting down on the said chair, gritting his teeth in defeat, but he swears he will make Jaehyun's face flat with his fist later. "What do you want?" he hissed, throwing accusing glares to Johnny and Jungwoo.

"You," Jaehyun grinned, keeping an arm on the chair just to keep Taeyong there.

Taeyong is half scoffing and laughing in sarcasm, anger hitting the roof and he's about to shove a plate to Jung Jaehyun's mouth, if not for the interruption by the other guys on the table.

"Hello Lee Taeyong! I'm Lucas, nice to finally meet the stone cold beauty," one of them offered his big ass hand for a handshake. Taeyong was a bit ticked off by the nickname, a label people put on him since they assumed he's too high  _pretty_ to mingle with commoners, a label which makes him the shunned and where people places bet to try to win him over. Just for that Taeyong ain't gonna shake this man's hand.

Another man laughed heartily, "he rejected you! Nice one Lee, nice to meet you, I'm Yuta, the most sensible one amongst these idiots."

"Sensible my ass," a short guy snorted, he patted Taeyong's shoulder somewhat in pity, "I'm Taeil, I hope you'll find our company pleasant."

"I doubt that," Taeyong whispered, still pissed off.

"I'm Mark, I'm sorry about that," a rather young guy said, smiling guiltily implying about how Taeyong was dragged there.

"I'm Winwin," the man who's beside him said and the one across the table introduced himself too, "I'm Kun."

And some more names Taeyong didn't want to learn, just why the fuck he's there? He didn't even get a chance to buy himself some lunch. Then, as if they could hear his thoughts, instantly a tray of food is being placed on the table in front of him. There's a small grin on Jung Jaehyun's face, looking smug as if he won a national tournament, "eat Lee, you like chicken, right?"

"I'm not hungry," he said stubbornly, keeping his body as far away as possible from the Jung, as if the guy have germs which will endanger his life. It certainly does feel like it.

"Eat." The guy said in a firm tone, telling Taeyong that he won't accept a rejection.

Honestly all Taeyong want to do is to throw the tray to Jung's face, favorably squishing the rice all over his face, but he didn't do it because he hate to waste food. And he's hungry anyway, it's not that he's scared of Jung, _hah hell no_.

So he start eating with a grumble under his breath, his whole body fuming in anger. They didn't bother him when he's eating though, talking among themselves with Jung Jaehyun occasionally staring at him with an annoying smirk. _God, is this possible to hate someone that much?_ As soon as Taeyong finished his meal, the guys are standing up to leave, not without Jung Jaehyun grabbing his arm with dark glints in his eyes.

"Remember Lee, you're to sit beside me from now on."

"You have no control over what I have to do, who the fuck do you-" his words are cut off as Johnny is dragging him away while covering his mouth with his big hand, yelling to the guys that they should go ahead first. Taeyong is immediately screaming to Johnny and Jungwoo when they're hidding in a corner away from anyone's eyes, "what the fucking fuck was that??"

"Calm down, deep breath hyung," Jungwoo said softly, flailing his hands in vain attempt to calm Taeyong down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! What the fuck does he want? Why are you guys going along with it?" Taeyong fumed, clenching his jaw to keep his voice as low as possible.

"You know him, we can't say no, beside we need him to keep playing with us, tournament is coming," Johnny pleaded, instantly closing his mouth when Taeyong is glaring to him.

"You!" he points accusingly, "I thought I said I don't want anything to do with you anymore, but now this? With him? Fucking again??"

"Look, I'm not trying to hook you up with anyone now!" Johnny quickly trying to defend himself, "for the last time, I didn't know that guy was problematic, I swear I didn't do it deliberately!"

"Are you guys talking about the fall out you guys had a year ago?" Jungwoo asked awkwardly.

"He tried to shoved a guy to me just because he didn't want anything to do with that guy!" Taeyong points angrily to Johnny, "that guy liked _you_ , not me! But what did you do? You dumped him on me and I had to suffer his stalker tendecy! And you _left_ me! And now you're going to do it again, with Jung _fucking_ Jaehyun?? Johnny you ass-"

"I swear I'm not dumping anyone to you!" Johnny exclaimed in a high pitched voice, cracking at the end as if he's extremely stressed, "I was afraid, I didn't want to have anything to do with relationships before, but I swear, I promise, that's not what I'm doing with Jaehyun, I swear!"

"I don't believe you," Taeyong scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, hyung, Johnny is being honest... It's just, err..." Jungwoo bite his lower lip while scratching his nape nervously, "we don't know why, but he kept asking about you... Since I gave him your papers. We tried to ignore him, we really did, but he's growing even more moody and he even went as far as boycotting our practice, so we... We just don't want the coach to get mad at us so we just... You... Yeah."

"So you just give me to him," Taeyong deadpanned, fist tightening on his chest, "fucking fabulous."

"I'm sorry," both Johnny and Jungwoo said in a chorus.

"What does he want?" he gritted his teeth again.

"Honestly? We don't know... But could you please hold out, just until the tournament? Please?" Johnny pleaded, going down on his knees while gripping at Taeyong's shirt.

"I owe you nothing Johnny, why should I suffer just because some brat demands me to be his babysitter-"

"Please hyung, _please?_ " Jungwoo too kneeling and pulling out his best, most pitiful puppy eyes.

Fucking hell, Johnny he can refuse, but Jungwoo? Taeyong is weak. Who is he kidding? He's weak for anyone who ask for help, even without Jungwoo, he would end up giving in to Johnny's pleas.

"I'm not promising anything," was as good as agreeing, causing both Johnny and Jungwoo jump up and hugging each other, cheering in relief, "I said I'm not promising anything!"

"I know, thank you Taeyong, thank you!" Johnny said breathlessly with a bone crushing hug, followed with teary eyed Jungwoo.

Just what Taeyong just got himself into?

 

\--

 

"What is this I heard about a stone cold beauty being Jung Jaehyun's new bitch?" Doyoung asked, oblivious about the yesterday scene since he didn't have any class, "that wasn't about you, right?"

"Fuck off," Taeyong grumbled dismissively.

"It is about you. What the fuck? What happened?" Doyoung asked with wide eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"Taeyong."

Both the said man and Doyoung turned around to the deep voice which coming from behind them, revealing none other than the Jung Jaehyun himself, "you are in the same class as me in accounting right? Come, let us go."

Doyoung is gaping in shock while Taeyong's is tainted with anger, "what? I thought I only have to sit beside you at lunch?"

"Of course not, you have to be beside me all the time," Jaehyun had the gal to smirk, looping his arm around Taeyong's shoulder which got shoved away immediately.

"No, I don't want-"

"Don't test my patience, Taeyong," he hissed, putting his arm again on his shoulder.

"I don't care about your patience, I don't know you, I don't care that you have no basic etiquette, but I'm not gonna let you do whatever you want," he pushed away the arm again.

"Taeyong," he said in a warning voice.

"No, I-"

"Just go Taeyong, go, you don't want your pretty face to deform," Doyoung whispered in panic while pushing him closer to the said Jung. Jaehyun is looking at Doyoung's hands which are on Taeyong's waist with a frown, but he didn't say anything and only pulling Taeyong with him, leaving Doyoung behind without sparing another word.

 _Fine_ , Taeyong dejectedly said in his mind, but still he's not going down without a fight, "get your hand off me."

Jaehyun is obviously about to retort, but Taeyong raised a finger in warning, "I will sit beside you, but you keep your fucking hands off of me. Or else, I'll just leave you, take it or _leave_ it."

He expected the man to put up a fight, but surprisingly Jaehyun only pocketing his hands and stay quiet. Well, at least he listen, although not always. They are walking to the class in silence, not without people eyes trailing on them, of course they are, suddenly Jung Jaehyun is walking openly with his bitch when he never let anyone to walk beside him aside from the basketball guys. Taeyong could already feel the forming headache due to the brewing rumours about him in near future.

"Why me? Why are you doing this?" he finally asked as they are sitting down in the class, feeling skittish with all the eyes on him.

"Because you're magical, Lee," Jaehyun said simply, plopping down his head on his folded arms on the table, then fell asleep.

 _Ugh_ , if only Taeyong could shave this guy's hair and make him bald, he fumed inwardly. But at least he could zoned out Jaehyun's presence beside him, just like what he did in the library before, and he found himself being able to study without distraction, so he's not complaining all that much. And it seems Jung Jaehyun is understanding enough that they have different schedules, letting Taeyong go for his own classes, not without a threat though.

"I'll see you at the cafetaria, try to run away from me Taeyong, I will chase you to the end of earth," he said with a grin, but his eyes are glinting dangerously, fingers brushing Taeyong's hair in a fleeting moment, yet it was enough to wake goosebumps all over his body.

 _Hah, as if_. Taeyong is considerably in a bad mood throughout the day, but still when lunch time comes, he's sitting beside Jaehyun in the cafetaria silently, trying his best not to get involved any deeper, going as far as ignoring the other guys attempts to rope him into conversation. What he didn't know how fucked he was, was when Jung Jaehyun picked him up from his last class that day. People didn't even try to hide their whispering as they saw Jung Jaehyun waiting at the door for him.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Taeyong asked feeling pissed off, he thought he didn't have anything to do with him anymore after lunch, so why the hell he's here?

"Good to see you so lively, Taeyong, come, you have to watch me practice," he grinned, taking Taeyong's hand and right away pulling at him.

 _What the_ , "no, wait, what? I have to watch you too? I don't even like basketball! Why are you being like this? I've been going along with your selfishness, but not to this point!"

"Taeyong-"

He cut off whatever the Jung want to say by yanking his hand off the man's grip, "no, Jung. Go deal with your shit, I'm not going."

He's stomping away angrily, he's kind, he's patient, but everything has a limit. That limit is sure as hell not for him to deal with Jung Jaehyun's absurdity and rude ass to do whatever he wants with him. But he didn't manage to go anywhere far before a pair of strong arms hauling him up in the air, causing a scream to escape his gaping mouth and he's being carried away to an empty class. Taeyong wanted to yell, to get angry, but Jaehyun is pinning him to the wall with his whole body, towering over him and his face is _so_ close to his face.

"Don't. Test. My. Patience." he growls right to Taeyong's face, pressing him harder to the cold wall.

Shivers racking his body in unpleasant way, it was fear, he's scared because he could see that Jaehyun is completely furious. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't move, he could only try to stand as still as he could, afraid to tick Jung Jaehyun even worse. Gradually, Jaehyun is breathing out slowly, the dark twirls in his eyes softens and he's resting his forehead on Taeyong's shoulder.

"Just listen to me, you don't wanna know what I'm capable of," he whispered, still with anger underlining it.

Taeyong can't say no, and definitely not going to say yes, so he just stay quiet, unmoving until Jaehyun is leaning away and allowing Taeyong to breath easier, "don't you dare to run away from me, Taeyong. I swear I will find you and when I do, you don't wanna know what I'm going to do with you."

Do Taeyong hate Jung Jaehyun? Yes. _Absolutely_. But why, do Jaehyun look pained as he said those words? As if he's the one who's hurting and not Taeyong. Against his better judgement, subconsciously Taeyong is becoming curious about this man. Maybe he shouldn't have, but what can he do when he's being cornered like that and Jung Jaehyun have those thick arms which quite possibly could snap him into two like a dry branch? Nothing. But his eyes, there's something else within Jaehyun's eyes, something untouched, unrecognized and _raw_.

As rebellious as Taeyong is, he prefers his body intact, that's why he found himself studying on one of the benches which facing the court, zoning out the noises of the guys running around, shouting and ball constantly bouncing off the glossy floor. Taeyong can't really concentrate with headset in his ears blasting song after songs, but it's definitely better than the noises those guys made.

After some hours, the sky is starting to darken, Taeyong is checking his wristwatch finding that it's nearing his night shift at a nearby cafe. He stacked his textbooks and papers neatly to put it into his bag, folding his headset too and standing up ready to go, only for his heart to jump up his throat seeing Jung Jaehyun is already walking over to him, dark eyes inspecting him closely.

"Where are you going?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his tee.

"I have a part time job, I need to go-"

"Wait, I'll drive you," Jaehyun said effortlessly, motioning Taeyong to sit back down with his finger before he jogged to the locker room.

As Taeyong is sitting down, he's starting to think about what he's doing, is he really just gonna let this guy do whatever he wants? Why, why, _why_ Jung Jaehyun wants him to be with him all the time like that? Is this what he always do to his women? To win over them? But... Jung never even try something remotely implied with sexual intention. So, for what? A trophy? Because Taeyong is the stone cold beauty just like what those people imposed on him? The good looking man whom _nobody_ can touch and Jaehyun thinks he's a prize he need to get? Is that it?

His thoughts was cut off as fingers snapping right in front of his eyes, focusing his sight further back to see Jaehyun smiling to him, "come on, let's go."

Taeyong decided to stay quiet, even when he's sitting at the passenger seat of Jaehyun's sport car. He did heard rumors about the man being rich, but he didn't think it was to this extent, maybe he won't be surprised if Jaehyun say he got a mansion instead of a normal house. What a privileged life. The silence in the car is burdening, even Taeyong is breathing too carefully since he's afraid to tick the man off like what he did earlier. At least he will summon his bravery again tomorrow, for now, he's going to stay low.

But suddenly Jaehyun broke the silence by himself, "do you live alone?"

"Huh?"

"Do you live alone? I will drive you home after your work, if you live alone then I'm staying over."

Taeyong's head is fucking spinning from the said words, "what? No, you're not driving me home, I can go home alone and definitely _no_ , you're not staying over."

"So you _are_ living alone," was the only thing Jaehyun got from Taeyong's answer, he didn't say more but it's obvious that he's going to do whatever he wants despite what Taeyong said.

"I said _no_ ," Taeyong repeated in a firmer tone, turning his body to the driver to make a point.  
But Jaehyun keep quiet to which Taeyong scoffed in disbelief. Unbelievable, just how and what should Taeyong do to ward off this guy? He should just fart in his face so it'll make him disgusted. Although he doubts it will do anything but making the man angry, he really should come up with something smarter. Jaehyun seem determined to go through his words, because he's standing against his car outside the cafe waiting for Taeyong to finish, not minding that he will only be done at midnight.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Ten, his friend and colleague asked with a whistle, "gorgeous and rich, huh? You really know how to pick them."

"Do me a favor and steal him from me then, I would even beg you to do it," Taeyong sighed in exasperation.

"What? He's not your boyfriend? Your stalker then?" Ten asked with wide eyes, looking out the window to inspect Jaehyun more thoroughly, "but he's so fine, why not just date him?"

"I pray to all higher beings out there just so I don't date him, fucking trouble he is," he grumbled.

Ten hummed, still looking at Jaehyun even though he's supposed to wipe the tables with Taeyong, "no matter how handsome he is, if he's problematic then it's just sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"What kind of trouble did he do anyway?" then he gasped, "oh I think the trouble is coming..."

"What?" now that makes him curious, he look out the window too, seeing some guys walking closer to Jung Jaehyun with sneers, "uh oh."

"Holy shit!" Ten exclaimed when Jaehyun dealt a blow to one of the guy, fight broke and they are throwing fists to Jaehyun who's alone.

"What is that fucker doing??" Taeyong subconsciously shouted in worry, Jaehyun is alone for god sake! And he thinks it's okay to start a fight with _five_  freaking guys? Although his worry is unfounded since Jaehyun is fucking strong, he kicked those guys asses by himself and _winning_. Freaking unbelievable. Taeyong run out the cafe to Jaehyun as the guys scurrying away pathetically, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Taeyong," the man growls, adrenaline still rushing in his veins and all he wants is to break, to crush, to _destroy_ even though his nose and lips are bleeding horribly, "they pissed me off." Yet, as soon as Taeyong's fingers touching his swelling cheek, the anger within him is bleeding out, dissipating considerably.

"Fuck, you are bleeding, your face look so fucking ugly!" Taeyong said in panic, not realizing his choices of words are so absurd, making Jaehyun to chuckle.

"You're really something Lee..."

"What the fuck are you chuckling about? You look disastrous!" he's about to run back to the cafe to get a first aid kit, but Jaehyun is holding his hands, pressing it to his face, catching Taeyong in surprise.

"Stay like this, this is nothing, just stay like this," he said with closed eyes and strangely in that moment, Taeyong found him looking so... Vulnerable. Even though the guy just beaten five guys and he should be anything but. Still. And Taeyong could only stay still for a couple of seconds or so, before he's trying to pull his hands back, making Jaehyun to hiss, "I said, stay."

"You stay," Taeyong hisses back, "or you can come with me to the cafe and I will fix that ugly face of yours."

Then somehow, Jaehyun is obediently following behind him to the cafe, it's kind of strange, but it does make Taeyong somewhat giddy. Although not at always, the damn Jung Jaehyun, someone who people are so scared of, listens to him, _wow_. He told the guy to sit down at one of the chair then, thankful for the fact that the cafe is mostly empty at that time.

"Ten, could you please help me wipe off his blood? I will get the first aid kit," he told Ten as he's walking back to the workers' back room.

"Sure... He's not gonna bite, right?" his friend said while wetting a hand towel, to which Taeyong laughed at. Ten walked over to where Jaehyun is sitting, carefully gesturing with his hand which holding the damp towel, "hey, do you think-"

"Don't touch me," Jaehyun growls lowly with a glare, causing Ten to jolt away in shock.

"Um, well... Here's the towel for..." he said only for Jaehyun to snatched away the towel wordlessly, so he's is going back to Taeyong, "he won't let me touch him."

"What?" Taeyong asked in confusion, finally finding the first aid kit, "are you serious? Good god, that kid."

"Hey Taeyong, you sure you should get involved with him? He seems... Dangerous."

"As if I don't know, I wouldn't have if I could help it," he sighed, leaving Ten behind as he speed walking to Jaehyun, placing the first aid kit on the table and taking the towel away from Jaehyun's hand, "you can't even wipe off your own blood? _Good gracious_."

Jaehyun didn't say anything, he just let Taeyong wiping off his blood slowly, careful not to hurt him, all the while staring at Taeyong's face. Taeyong is cringing a bit when he saw the towel is soaked in blood, that sure look nasty, "keep fighting like this, and your handsome face gonna be no more."

To that, Jaehyun smiled, "you think I'm handsome?"

"Perhaps," Taeyong hummed, not admitting nor denying. Placing down the towel when he got all the blood off, and start to open the first aid kit, pulling out the disinfectant, "tell me if it hurts."

"Then why do you always try to run away from me?" Jaehyun asked, blinking his eyes as Taeyong starting to dab the disinfected cotton over his wounds. Does it not hurt at all for him?

"If you think good looks can get you anything that you wanted, you got another thing coming your way," reflexively he's blowing the wounds, only to realize that was totally unnecessary.

"That's enough," Jaehyun said in authority voice when Taeyong is about to put a plaster on, "what do you like then?"

"Huh? What do I like?" what does he mean?

"You don't like good looks, so do you like money?"

Taeyong scoffed with a sarcastic chuckle, "money, is that all you got, Jung? What, you think I'm the same as your women? Someone you can get with money?"

There's a disapproving frown on Jaehyun's face, but then he said, "what do you like then?"

"Why do you care? Seems to me you're only doing what you want without caring about others," Taeyong inhales sharply when Jaehyun is glaring to him, "if you must know, then I like proper human."

"Proper human?" his frown deepens.

"Meaning anyone but you, Jung."

"Stop calling me Jung," he growls, pissed off.

"So demanding," Taeyong clicked his tongue in displeasure, gathering the first aid kit and walking away, "go home _Jung_ , I can go home by myself."

"I'm staying."

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "you can't wait here without buying anything, so-"

"Then give me anything, I will wait here."

Just for that Taeyong charged him up with the most expensive drinks and dessert, although he's sure it barely did anything to Jung's gold. So infuriating. At least when Taeyong finished working way past midnight, he found that Jaehyun really ate all his drinks and dessert, he didn't waste food and that's one thing Taeyong decided to like. Jaehyun still rude as fuck though, so that doesn't really give enough score to Taeyong. He tried to reason again that Jaehyun doesn't need to bring him home, but the man didn't even say anything and opened the passenger door, eyes stern on Taeyong's reluctant ones.

And that's how Taeyong find himself sitting at the passenger seat again with the suffocating silence, which seems to bother only Taeyong since Jaehyun look so pleased and relaxed as he drives. Taeyong is trying to think about what should he do, obviously it's not a good idea to let this guy know where he lives. So he told Jaehyun to get him off at a bus stop near his apartment, to which Jaehyun responded with,

"No, I'm dropping you off right at your door."

 _Unbelievable_. And more frustratingly Taeyong can't say no because Jung Jaehyun is starting to seem agitated, and Taeyong needs to see the next sunrise. He tried again to make the man to go home by telling the him which one is his apartment building, standing at the entrance, but obviously Jaehyun is unrelenting with a jerk of his eyebrow.

Tirelessly Taeyong tries again when they reached the door of his apartment unit, "here is my room, so you can go back home, seriously, _please_ just go."

"Open it, I wanna see if it's really your room."

Taeyong growls in annoyance and anger, turning around to open the door before he halted, thoughts swarming in his head. _He's just trying to rile you up to open this door, right? What is he gonna do when that happens? What if he kills you? Or do something else? Are you sure you want to open this door, Taeyong? Or more importantly, can you say no when he's looming behind you?_

"What took you so long? Are you lying?" Jaehyun's voice heard tight and impatient, so Taeyong pulled out his phone.

"Wait," he's typing a text to both Doyoung and Johnny, ' _if I didn't text you this morning, then you know who killed me. At least bring justice to me_ ', then he unlocked the door, "look, this is really my room-!"

Abruptly Taeyong got shoved inside and Jaehyun locked the door behind them, looking at Taeyong not without a dangerous glint in his eyes, "so it seems."

"Wha- what are you trying to do?" Taeyong asked with a nervous gulp, just what could he use to fight this man who's taller than him? This guy beaten up five guys, how could he possibly win over him?

"I said I'm staying over."

"No, I said no," he gritted his teeth, unknown whether is it because he's scared or angry.

"Calm down, I just wanna make sure of something."

"Something? What do you want? Wait, _hey!_ " he tried to grip at Jaehyun's sleeves to stop the man from walking inside, but damn he's too strong and dragging Taeyong with him.

"Your room is small."

"It's a studio, of course it's small, unlike you not everyone are rich," Taeyong scoffed, still trying to pull the man back to the door, but Jaehyun effortlessly walking around his room, inspecting over Taeyong's bottles of cologne and skin care.

"It's neat, it's nice."

"I'm flattered, but you're not staying!" Taeyong huffed, "what the fuck do you want?"

"Sleep," Jaehyun said simply with finality.

"Then you can sleep at your own house! What the fuck?"

"You got a semi double bed, it won't be a problem."

"No, I said-" Taeyong groaned, already feeling the defeat, "fuck off from my bed, if you're staying, sleep on that couch."

"No, I have to be near you."

"Stop being so selfish and stop ordering me around!" Taeyong hissed, so fed up yet definitely not ready to be killed, "fine, I will pull up the guest futon, you can sleep there, it's still near my bed so you can't complain."

Jaehyun didn't say anything when Taeyong is getting the futon ready beside his bed, throwing in a blanket and a pillow too just so the man won't bother him anymore, "there, satisfied? Now excuse me _your majesty_ , I wanna wash up, don't you dare to follow."

He left Jaehyun just like that to go to the bathroom, cleaning the dirt off his skin as quick as he could before he goes back to his room only to see Jung Jaehyun is still sitting on his bed, "why are you still there?"

"I'm sleeping here."

He groaned loudly, yanking his hair out frustration, "fine, I'll sleep on the futon then, geez," but before he could pull the futon to place it faraway from his bed, a pair of arms are hauling him up and tossed him to the bed, "what the-?!"

"You sleep here too," Jaehyun said in a tone he always uses, as if disinterested yet full of authority and accept no refusal.

"Wait, _what_ -" Taeyong screeched as Jaehyun is starting to strip, dumping his shirt to the floor and Taeyong tried to flee when the man is unbuckling his pants, to which Jaehyun stopped him with a glare and a knee to block Taeyong's way to run, "I said stay there."

Taeyong's breathing is beginning to become ragged out of anxiety as Jaehyun is down to his underwear, bare skin visible for all eyes to see, ' _oh no, I'm not going to die, Jaehyun is going to-'_

All ill thoughts stop abruptly when all Jaehyun do is tucking himself into the bed with a contented sigh, closing his eyes ready to sleep. Taeyong is left gaping and plastered on the wall, utterly confused, causing Jaehyun to open his eyes and asked, "what are you doing? Still not going to sleep yet?"

Dumbfounded, all he could say was, "uh... I haven't turn off the light..." _but wait, is it a good idea to stay with Jaehyun in a dark room?_ There's no saying what the guy would do to him and darkness seems all the more dangerous.

"Where is it? I'll turn it off, don't you have a remote for it?"

"No... There's no such thing, I... I will turn it-"

"No, you're not going anywhere," Jaehyun get out the bed again, finding the switch by himself and immediately the room is filled with darkness, saved by the dim light coming from the bathroom. Taeyong is still sticking to the wall as Jaehyun is coming back to the bed, laying down as comfortable as he could and really went to sleep. Just like that. Yup.

What the fuck is happening?

So Jung Jaehyun really came here to sleep? _That's it?_ But why? So many questions spinning in Taeyong's mind and it doesn't help that he's so exhausted from the absurdity of the day, he couldn't come up with anything. In the end, he too, fall asleep accompanied with the warmth of Jaehyun's body beside him and his soft, regular breathing.

 

\--

 

The first to wake up from the blaring alarm was Taeyong, the clock showing eight and half in the morning, magically Jaehyun is still sleeping through it all, not to mention he's also spooning Taeyong. What a morning to wake up to. He shoved away the arm on his waist as gentle as he could, getting ready for class. It's not until Taeyong is all dressed up and finished making sandwiches that Jaehyun is finally waking up. Insomnia they said? Doesn't seem like it.

"Good morning sleeping ugly, dress up now because I need to go to my class," Taeyong greeted with heat.

The guy yawned widely, stretching his tall body on the bed before he get up and start wearing his clothes again, "you got class? I'll wash up first then I'll drop you off."

 _What are you? My chauffeur?_ Taeyong scoffed, "don't take too long, I need to go soon."

Jaehyun wordlessly got to the bathroom and wash up, getting out with fresh scent of soap although all he did was washed his face and arms, "come on."

Really, so annoying this guy is, "here, I made you some sandwich."

Then, Jaehyun is giving him a weird look, "you made them? For me?"

"I don't know if you're a person who have breakfast, but I figured I'd make it for you too. If you don't-"

"For me even after everything?"

Taeyong placed his hands on his waist, eyes scolding, "so you do know you were being an ass."

"I'll take it," Jaehyun said instead and took the sandwich from Taeyong's hand, holding it to his stomach as he's walking to the door, "let's go."

It feels useless to talk about basic etiquette with Jaehyun, so Taeyong just sighed and go out without saying anything. Jaehyun really is driving him to the university and just like before, no words are exchanged, at least this time there's no burdening tension in the car. Probably because Taeyong didn't give a shit anymore. He checked his phone to see many unread texts from Doyoung and Johnny, most of them of the same content.

' _Are you okay?'_

_'Are you still alive?'_

_'It's morning already why haven't you text yet?'_

_'Do I need to call the police?'_

_'Taeyong pls reply!'_

_'!!!??'_

_'Is it Jung Jaehyun?'_

Taeyong snorted reading the texts, causing the man of interest to glance over him. Still looking to his phone, he said, "you're a criminal."

It's a short drive so in no time, they've arrived at the university parking lot, Taeyong didn't waste any second to get out of the car, only to stop when Jaehyun called his name, "are you free at lunch?"

"Who knows?" he shrugged, will never give Jaehyun the satisfaction he wants.

"I'll get to you then."

"Wait, I said-" his words hangs in the air as Jaehyun closed the door and drove away, leaving Taeyong with a headache and swallowed scream.

 

\--

 

"What does he want!?" he slammed his textbook to the table with a scream, shocking his other classmates in the classroom.

"I swear I almost had a heart attack when I read your text," Doyoung grumbled, "what did he do? You seems... _Intact_ though."

"Not my sanity," he hissed, sitting down with a force just to show how mad he is. "He barged into my room and sleep, _sleep!_ Why can't he do that at his own place? I don't understand."

Doyoung bites his lower lip in thinking, "didn't Jungwoo said he have insomnia? Does it have anything to do with it?"

"Insomnia," Taeyong scoffed, "he sure sleep so nicely on my bed... _Wait_ , is that it?"

"Wow Taeyong, you're so powerful," he whistled.

"No, wait, why me? So suddenly? Like, what... It doesn't make sense."

"He never make sense," then Doyoung start again about his undying flame of hatred towards Jaehyun, to which, like usually, Taeyong zoning out to think about his own misery.

Because didn't Jaehyun said it himself? That what he wants was... Sleep? Was that really it? But... _Why him?_

 

\--

 

"He did tell us he could rarely sleep."

"That still doesn't explain anything," Taeyong deadpanned, sitting beside Johnny at the park since the man demanded to see him in flesh to make sure Taeyong is really okay after such an alarming text.

"Mark did tell me that Jaehyun told him about someone who could possibly cured his insomnia."

"Well then, why not go to that person then? Why the fuck me?"

Johnny shrugged, "I can't read mind, I don't know. But Jungwoo did say that Jaehyun start looking for you since you lent him your paper, he said something about the way it smells."

"The way it smells?" Taeyong asked feeling offended, "excuse me it doesn't _smell_."

"Actually," Johnny laughs, "your things does smell like vanilla, I never get the chance to ask, but really, did you bathed in cologne or something?"

"Ah... Probably because I put my books on the same shelf as I put my colognes."

"Probably that, maybe you smelt like that person from the library."

 _Library?_ "wait, what?" that took all Taeyong's focus.

"Mark told me that Jaehyun told him-"

"Can't you stop saying that Mark told you what Jaehyun told him?" Taeyong hissed.

"Calm down, impatient," Johnny snickers, "but I did got it from Mark and Jaehyun only tell things to him. He said that Jaehyun fell asleep when this person came to sit beside him in the library, something about the way they smell or some sort."

Well, that does sound awfully _familiar_ , "did Mark told you when this happened?"

"Uh... I think it was after the midterm exam was done? Around that time."

Fuck, maybe that person really was him, "Jung really got some crazy sense of smell..."

Johnny laughed at that, "he indeed has, it's not rare for him to get a pissy mood due to the guys smelling like sweat and shit, to which we ended up wearing cologne."

"You guys need to stop spoiling him."

"You never seen him in his worst mood, he's fucking scary, not to mention he has anger issues. Most of the time he couldn't contain his anger and we need to make our team work intact. Aside of that he's peachy, so we just compromise with him."

_Yeah right._

 

\--

 

Two days, it took only two days for Jung Jaehyun not to bother Taeyong. At the second day, Taeyong was ambushed by the man himself in front of his class, "you done? Do you have something else to do at lunch time?"

He gapes in surprise, had been blissfully expectant that Jung wouldn't bother him anymore, "I... Want to have lunch?"

"You are okay with chicken right? I've bought it for you. Now, come, let's go," Jaehyun look so ragged, so pissed with red eyes and dark bruises under it from the lack of sleep along with the healing wounds from his recent fights.

"Wait, I-" Taeyong's words got swallowed as Jaehyun took his hand and dragging him away, down and down the stairs to the hallway in the underground floor. There are study and conference rooms in that said floor, the ones which mostly empty because the lamps are often fucked up and resulting to dim, eerie hallways. _Oh god, why is he bringing him here?_

Jaehyun opens the one at the end of the hallway, which is even more scary and suspicious, "get in."

"No, what... What do you want? I haven't eaten yet," Taeyong weakly reasoned, he would put up more fight if Jaehyun didn't look half as bad as he is now, the tight look on the man's face tells that he's restraining his anger the best he could, something that put Taeyong in the edge. _Shit, he's going to kill him now, he's sure of it._

"You can eat inside. _Get_. _In_." Jaehyun punctuated every words with a low growl, surely making his impatience known.

Gulping thickly, Taeyong is coming inside the small conference room with strained, flickering light. He turned around in worry as he heard Jaehyun is locking the door behind them, Taeyong remain still in the middle of the room with prays in his mind hoping that he would survive whatever it is that Jaehyun have in store for him. Instead pulling out a knife though, Jaehyun is handing over a plastic bag containing a lunch box, then ushering him to sit down on the couch in the corner of the room.

"What-" Taeyong inhales sharply when Jaehyun is laying down on the couch without any warning, placing his head on Taeyong's lap.

"You can eat, I don't care. I just want to sleep," he said in a grumbling tone, shifting his body so his face is facing Taeyong's stomach.

He got free meal so Taeyong is not really complaining, but, "must you be facing this way?"

"I can smell you better like this," he said in a whisper along with a soft inhale, "I tried using your cologne, but it doesn't work. It really must be you."

What work? Taeyong didn't say anything else though, since Jung Jaehyun is already falling asleep, so he opted to have his lunch instead, placing the box of food on top of Jaehyun's head because he at least have that right after the guy dragged him there as he pleases.

 _Was he talking about his insomnia though?_ Taeyong thinks as he's shoving the third mouthful of rice. He tried his cologne because he thinks that's what helped his insomnia? But it didn't work? Why? Jaehyun is still sleeping even when Taeyong finished eating, so he decided to open his book and proceed to study. His head makes a good table for Taeyong's book, he noticed with a soundless chuckle, the man is so deep in his slumber that he didn't even move at all.

It didn't take him long to be able to fully concentrate in his study, Jaehyun's warm weight on his lap feels kind of pleasant. He was so immersed in his study that the next time he checked his wristwatch, hours have passed and it's nearing three pm. He got another class at three, so he's shaking Jaehyun's shoulder softly to wake him up.

"Urgh, what..." Jaehyun grumbled.

"I got class, get off me," Taeyong informed, pushing the body off of him before he's gathering his things.

The man is rubbing his eyes tiredly, but it's obvious that he had a good sleep, he yawned widely, looking so vulnerable and cute that Taeyong kind of wanting to pinch his cheeks. _No Taeyong, what the fuck, you don't pinch the Jung damn Jaehyun's cheeks like that_.

"Is that your last class? You got something else after that?" Jaehyun asked, yawning again.

"I have a shift at the cafe right away-"

"Alright, I'll drive you there."

Taeyong huffed in annoyance, "no, you driving me will lead to something else, so no."

"You'll stay over at my place," Jaehyun said, opening the door and waits for Taeyong to walk out, but the smaller guy just standing there near the couch with disbelieving face.

"I said no! Can't you take a _no?_ "

"Nobody ever say no to me," Jaehyun deadpanned, earning himself a scoff from Taeyong.

"Well then this is your first no, no fucking _no_ , Jae- Jung."

A smile is growing on Jaehyun's thin lips, eyes glinting in mirth, "you almost said my name, so stubborn. I can be stubborn too."

"Obviously I know about that dreading fact, since you kept dragging me everywhere however you please. I'm not a fucking toy, I'm not a thing which you can play however you wanted, I don't know about your bitches, but I'm sure as hell aren't them," Taeyong hissed, only to inhales deeply in alert when Jaehyun is stepping into his personal space, his face full of warning leaning so dangerously close to Taeyong.

"I asure you, you wouldn't be able to talk to me like this if I were to treat you like a toy," he smirked threateningly, "and you keep saying about all this bitch thing, whatever do you mean?"

Taeyong bite his quivering lip to stop himself from looking scared, "your women obviously."

"Women? I have no women," Jaehyun jerked an eyebrow, both questioning and amused.

Now that caught Taeyong in surprise, "you have many women... They said-"

"I slept with some yes, only those who know where they stand with me, I hate to be touched. Fuck buddies if you will, but it's only a one time thing, so not really," he chuckled, eyes fleeting down to Taeyong's lips, causing a shiver on the smaller guy's spine, "I never touch them more than once and I would never let them take a single step into my place."

Taeyong gulped, goosebumps on his skin as Jaehyun's breathing hitting his lips, he can't decide if it's actually unpleasant or not, it's kind of... _Thrilling_ , "why are you telling me this?"

"Because you keep talking about me treating you like these bitches. I don't, only you who I allows to touch me."

Taeyong's yelp got swallowed when Jaehyun is taking his hand, pressing it to his chest, "it's strange, I don't mind your touch."

He yanked his hand away from Jaehyun's hold as if he's being burned, cradling it close to his heart, feeling it tingling and chest drumming, "why me?"

"You make me sleep, and I'm not as angry as I always am when you're around."

Somehow he feels a blush forming on his cheeks, "so I bored you to the point of sleeping."

That makes Jaehyun laugh, that one open mouthed laughter which no one ever seen, maybe not even Mark who's the closest to him. It's been forever since he could feel that calm, "bored? You truly fascinates me."

It doesn't make sense, why? So abruptly like that? Was questions Taeyong couldn't voice out as Jaehyun is dragging him out of the room, walking him to his class causing all eyes to follow them. Once again Jaehyun just made it all the more harder for Taeyong, fueling the rumours about them. Jaehyun doesn't seem to care that he's basically barging into a class just to sleep beside Taeyong. It annoys the smaller guy to no end, but when he sees how defenseless and tired Jaehyun is, he just let him. What kind of life did Jaehyun have? His insomnia seems to be really bad, considering his desperate -and _forceful_ \- attempts to sleep.

As soon as class is over, Jaehyun dragged Taeyong to his car relentlessly despite his persistent claims that he didn't need Jaehyun to drive him to the cafe, "don't you have practice??"

"I can go tomorrow, I will just skip this one," he said nonchalantly.

"For what, for the coach to blame me about your bratty ass? I'm not going to get all tangled up with your shits-"

"Quiet," Jaehyun said firmly without taking his eyes off the road.

Taeyong shut up then, not before he's huffing dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. Ten is on him immediately when he saw Jaehyun dropping him off, implying something with his annoying wriggling eyebrows.

" _Steal him off of me, Ten,"_ he mimicked with high pitched voice and exaggerated gesture, "sure bitch."

"Argh, if I could shake him off, I would without wasting even a second longer."

"He seems like a loyal type, he doesn't let anyone touch him, nor do he let you anywhere without him."

"Loyal my ass," Taeyong grumbled, "he did things without considering my opinions, he treats me like a thing to be owned, sure as fuck that's annoying and unhealthy. Beside, there's nothing between us, it's purely onesided, I don't want anything to do with him."

Ten is tapping a finger to his lips in contemplation, looking to Jaehyun through the window, "what makes him so obsessed with you?"

"Who the fuck knows," Taeyong grumbled again. "They said I may cured his severe insomnia just because he went to sleep when I was beside him."

"Insomnia? He got one?"

"Yeah, apparently it was very bad since he kept dragging me anywhere just to make him sleep," he scoffed.

"How did it happened? When he went to sleep for the first time?"

"Uh," Taeyong thinks for a second as he's wiping the counter, "I went to sit beside him because the library was crowded, no one dare to sit beside him since it was the only chair which was empty. But they said he was able to fell asleep when I was there doing my thing."

Ten crossed his arms on his chest, thinking, "that sounds like he's lonely. Like, you know, maybe he wants to have someone beside him."

"Sure," Taeyong laughed in disbelief, "he hates people but he got Mark, he always goes to that guy, it doesn't have to be me."

"But it was you who sit there when nobody dare enough to come closer. The someone who didn't come close with ulterior motives, you were just there, not wanting anything from him and doesn't care about his image nor you are afraid of him. You just... Being you."

Taeyong stops, thinking over the words carefully, "really?"

Ten shrugged, "sometimes the simple things are what made it impactful for another. Maybe he himself doesn't even realize it, that's why he keeps chasing after you, craving for that indescribable feeling."  
Then he feels a pair of lean arms around his shoulder, Ten leaning into his ear to whisper conspicuously, "did he, _you know...?_ "

"What? Are you asking if he's asking for sex? Good heavens no, thank god he didn't, nothing like that."

"Then... Why? Or is he at least a gentleman in that part?"

" _Hah!_ " Taeyong laughed in sarcasm, "I think he only want to use me as his _sleeping pills_ , that's it, something of benefit for him."

"You're being too negative-" Ten's words are cut off as suddenly a hand is yanking at him roughly, causing poor Ten to go sliding down on the floor, almost hitting his head to the nearby table. He look up in shock to see Jung Jaehyun is glaring down at him with furious, dark eyes.

"Don't touch him," he growls, standing tall in front of Taeyong, pulling all his height and muscle mass to intimidate Ten who's still sprawled on the floor, fear dawning on him.

"What the fuck are you doing??" Taeyong hurriedly exclaimed after he got off his shocked stupor, shoving Jaehyun's body aside wanting to go to Ten, but then the man's thick arms caught him to stop him.

" _Don't_ ," Jaehyun is still growling, but Taeyong had enough, enough is _enough_. So he swing his fist as hard as he can across Jaehyun's cheek, punching the guy so hard that he went stumbling backwards.

"I had let you do whatever you please, but don't you dare touch my friends! _Get out!_ I don't want to see your fucking face-" he screamed, but Jaehyun is gripping at his arms, turning his body around to pin him to the wall.

"He touched you!" Jaehyun shouted right to Taeyong's face, his fingers digging painfully hard into the smaller man's skin.

"He's my friend," Taeyong growls back, so what if he's smaller? Or that he's definitely not as strong as Jaehyun? He ain't going down without a fight and absolutely not gonna let Jaehyun get away with his shit. "You are nothing to me, you have no right to tell me what to do and not to do. I had spoilt you enough because Jungwoo asked for my help, but it's over when you touch my friends. So, fuck off, _Jaehyun_."

It happens so fast, Jaehyun's dark eyes filled with burning fury, teeth bared in the most threatening way and the next he's slamming his fist repeatedly to the wall right beside Taeyong's head. The smaller flinched everytime it hits too close, yet his fist never make contact with his skin, only the gush of wind from the force which hit him. Then Jaehyun went on rampage, crashing the items on the counter to fall to the floor with impact, even went as far as destroying a table and two chairs before he ran out of the cafe, leaving scared shitless Ten, some customers and Taeyong's manager, who had peeked out to see what the hell was happening.

Taeyong is sure as fuck he got his ass fired after that shit show, who wouldn't? But he feels unburdened at least, knowing that Ten was okay, just got scared. He can find another part time job, what matters is his friend is okay. So it utterly shocked him when his manager texted him to go to work the day after in the next morning, effectively telling him that he's not fired. _What the hell?_ Then next came Ten's text, telling him that his apartment had been invaded by numerous white roses and other kind of flowers with a simple card which saying, ' _I'm sorry._ '

Taeyong didn't even have to guess, he already know who's the culprit. Because when he got out of his apartment, a familiar sport car is already waiting in front of the building, complete with Jung Jaehyun standing beside it. Just to teach him a lesson, Taeyong ignored him, walking pass him to go to a bus stop. But Jaehyun is following behind him wordlessly, keeping a distance only to tug at Taeyong's bag when he's about to get on the bus.

Irked, Taeyong slapped away his hand, if he thinks money can solve anything than he's going to show him-

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun blurted out, eyes looking down to his feet, looking like picture perfect of a scolded child, "I'm sorry," he said again, firmer and finally looking at Taeyong in the eyes.

Taeyong crosses his arms defiantly, "sorry for what?"

"For... Misbehaving, yesterday."

Taeyong almost, almost laugh at the choice of word, but he steels his expression because he's still _mad_ , "you do know you were being bad."

"I know, I've paid the damage to the cafe and tell the manager to keep you and I... I apologized to your friend."

"How do you even know where he lives? Actually, don't answer that, I don't care. What's done is done-"

Jaehyun is gripping at the front of his shirt, eyes somewhat pleading as he said, "I'm sorry, please stay."

"Stay? Stay with you? Only to have the same thing to repeat? Oh hell _no_."

"No, I promise I will not..."

The man look so dejected, so pitiful that Taeyong's anger is dissipating and heart softening, "listen here Jung-"

"Call me Jaehyun."

"Listen, _Jung_ ," Taeyong emphasized just to make it more obvious that he ain't gonna do what the man wants, "I don't get why you're so obsessed with me, but whatever it is doesn't make it right for you to do anything that you wanted. If you want me to stay, then don't you dare to impose me with your wishful, bratty wishes. When I don't want to, then _I don't want it_ , don't force it."  
Jaehyun doesn't answer and only keep staring at him, so he repeats, "are you listening to me, _Jung?_ "

"Yes."

Annoyance starting to mount within Taeyong, "and what do you say to my conditions?"

"I will try."

"You will _try_ ," Taeyong scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, yet he's not a heartless guy, so he find himself saying, "I will give you another chance, blow it again, and we're done."

"Okay."

 _Okay? Just okay?_ Taeyong's head is spinning feeling infuriated, but when Jaehyun is looking down to his feet again, looking so lost and pitiful, Taeyong eventually give in. He patted the taller man's head briefly, "at least you know when to apologize, don't do it again."

That makes a soft smile to bloom on Jaehyun's relieved face, causing Taeyong's heart to jump slightly. He coughed more about getting rid of his strange, sudden infatuation from seeing Jaehyun so putty only with him. "Now, let me go, I need to go to college."

"I will drive you."

"I said-"

" _Please_ ," Jaehyun cuts in with his best pleading face. Is it guilt or was it because he realized he can't be without Taeyong that makes him this desperate? His insomnia must be one hell of a condition to make him this hopeless for Taeyong.

"Fine," he said eventually, heart swelling when Jaehyun look so pleased and happy as he said that. It makes him believe that this seemingly problematic Jaehyun is actually battling with something, _something_ that the man thought Taeyong could help to ease. Maybe, Taeyong had grown too curious, wanting to know better and maybe, he also want to help the guy.

He's too kind for his own good. But he reasoned that he's only do that so he could teach Jaehyun basic etiquette and common sense. Even though it's leading to more rumours about them.

Before, rumours has it that Jaehyun plays many women, sleeping around with anyone who offered, which aren't entirely wrong, but he never was seen being with any of them. But this time, Taeyong is being seen with him for more than a couple of times, making the rumours to spread like wildfire. Some of the rumours claiming that the Jung Jaehyun had finally fallen since he keep following disinterested Taeyong, or that Lee Taeyong is one hell of a charmer. Basically they are being the couple of the year in that university.

Taeyong hates it. Even more so when more people are trying to woo him just to rise their ego, because if they could win Taeyong over, then that means they are better than the popular Jung Jaehyun. Some people, who Taeyong guessed were Jaehyun's bitches, are trying to make his life harder too, doing petty bullying. One day he even found a rotten fish in his locker, and blessed his informants -read: his somewhat stalkers-, he could pinpoint the culprit and dumped the said rotten fish on her in public, not without saying,

"This is the best you can do? What are you, middle schooler? Try again, but I will retaliate worse. Good day to you."

But the bullying and the people who's flirting with him only ceased when the Jung Jaehyun himself intervened, spewing threats left and right to anyone who's bothering or getting too close to Taeyong. "Get close to him and I'll fucking kill you slowly that you'll regret you're alive."

Taeyong wanted to reprimand him for being too violent, but Jaehyun retorted back with, "they aren't your friends." So he just let the man be, at least no one bothers him anymore, although it does lessening his chances to get a boyfriend too. Jung Jaehyun is unshakable, Taeyong accepted with defeat.

After evading Jaehyun's demands for him to stay over at his place, finally Taeyong found himself standing inside Jaehyun's room nine days after Ten incident. His house is definitely a mansion with big foyer and car lobby, not to mention the big ass stairs leading up to the second floor with huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Jaehyun's bedroom alone is almost twice and half Taeyong's apartment studio, with a big bathroom inside where there's a couch for... He didn't know what's the function of a couch inside of a bathroom.

"Here, a shirt for you to change, there's a towel in a cabinet inside the bathroom if you want to take a shower or a bath, make yourself at home," Jaehyun said, ushering him into the bathroom as he's about to clean up his bedroom.

Since Taeyong doesn't have a bath in his studio, he took his chance now, moreover Jaehyun have a lot to pick from his collection of bath bombs and bubble baths. He savor his time bathing, relaxing in the hot water with plesant sighs, yet something feels amiss. It's too quiet.

When he got out of the bathroom though, he's grumbling, "are you doing this on purpose? Your shirt is too big, I'm drowning in it."

Jaehyun stops from making the bed, eyes racking Taeyong's figure up and down, making the said man to squirm in discomfort. The shoulder area fits Taeyong just right, but since he's shorter than Jaehyun, the shirt ends at his mid thighs, hiding his short pants and make it seems like Taeyong wear nothing underneath.

Only realizing that he's been gawking when Taeyong squeaked out, "um, why are you looking at me like that?"

He straightened up with a soft cough, "I have nothing else for you to wear."

"Then why are you smirking? You just want to show me how short I am, don't you?" he pouts.

Jaehyun touches his lips at the accusation, not realizing that he had been smirking, "no, that wasn't my intention at all. I just, failed to understand how could I didn't notice how beautiful you are. I do know you're good looking, it just, you're really beautiful like this."

That makes Taeyong blush, pulling at the end of his shirt as if it could hide him, "how can I look good like this... Don't make it weird."

"Weird? Why would it be weird?" Jaehyun asked in genuine confusion.

 _Because I'm basically too exposed like this and we're in your room dumbass_ , Taeyong didn't say it though, not wanting to give the other man ideas, so he opted to say, "never mind, let's just go to sleep."

For once, Jaehyun doesn't push further, "okay."

Taeyong get inside the bed not without feeling awkward, even more so when Jaehyun stripped down to his underwear, "do you have to sleep like that? Even with me here?" he groaned.

"Is that not okay?" but he just asked, having no intention to wear something else as he's also climbing into the bed, pulling Taeyong to lay down at the center of the bed, "here, lay here."

"Why-" his words dies in his throat as Jaehyun is laying down with his head on his chest, coiling his arm over Taeyong's stomach, "must we-"

"Yes," Jaehyun said with a sigh, not giving Taeyong any chance to say anything else.

So they stay like that waiting for sleep to come, Taeyong is staring at the ceiling trying his hardest not to have a heart attack, even though Jaehyun is obviously can hear his palpitating heart, Taeyong is immensely grateful he didn't comment about it. How can he sleep like this?

"Hey..."

Jaehyun replied only with a hum, eyes closed and seemingly so peaceful on Taeyong's chest, "it's so quiet here..."

"Because it's empty," Jaehyun answered in a whisper, slightly vibrating on Taeyong's chest, "there are servants, but they stay in another floor and side of the house."

Taeyong took a moment to ask the next question, "your parents?"

A long moment passed until Jaehyun answer again in even softer whisper, "they're barely home. Even when they did, they mostly stay in their own rooms."

There are many questions rising in Taeyong's mind from the information, but he didn't know if he could voice it. As if Jaehyun could hear the sound of his gears running, he says, "they never care, they deemed me not enough so they let me do whatever I want. It's not that they hate me, they just don't care."

"How..."

"They are only interested in their own affairs," Jaehyun chuckled, "they already told me to fend for myself when the time comes. That sport car? That's my investment, along with my savings from their allowances, I make sure I'll have a roof above me when the time comes, gotta take advantage first before they dump me."

Taeyong have nothing to say to that, everything just feel so wrong. Somehow, he found himself saying, "there's only me and my mom in my family... My dad died when I was in middle school, so now we only have each other. She feels more like a friend than a mother to me, maybe that's why I'm comfortable talking about anything with her. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I came out to her..."

"Came out? You're gay?" he asked with one eye open.

  
"Erm, yeah, you don't know that?" Taeyong asked with a blush, suddenly feeling shy but also a bit apprehensive, guessing this new fact might repulse Jaehyun. But shouldn't Taeyong be happy if he scares the guy away?

Yet, Jaehyun stay unmoving on his chest, humming softly as his response, "she sounds like a lovely lady."

"She is..." he whispered, could already sense it that Jaehyun is drifting to sleep. "You will enjoy her company and she loves people, she would love you too."

"Really...?" it was barely a whisper, but Taeyong didn't fail to notice the hopeful tone within it, then the man's breathing settling down, telling him he had fallen asleep. Taeyong stayed awake longer, eyes to the ceiling yet mind rolling faraway, until finally he too, fall asleep.

One thing he didn't realize was, his feelings towards Jaehyun is taking another turn from the unintentional deep talk which they shared just a moment ago.

 

\--

 

After a couple of months, Taeyong finally relented to Jaehyun for dragging him everywhere, staying over at his studio or sometimes at Jaehyun's place. Turns out Jaehyun wanted to see if he was unable to sleep because it's his home, but when he slept like the dead when Taeyong is in his room, he became convinced that Taeyong really did have magical effects on him. To which Jaehyun becoming more persistent that Taeyong have to be beside him whenever he needs to sleep, and Taeyong only give in with the conditions that Jaehyun have to stop having useless fights and to sleep at his studio more often instead of Jaehyun's mansion.

"Okay, I'm not so angry when you're with me anyways," was his response, implying for Taeyong to be ever present beside him.

During the period of them getting closer, Taeyong is starting to open up to Jaehyun in the same way the guy is sharing his past. About his parents who are detached with him, imposing their authority over their son, how Jaehyun is unable to refuse anything, how demanding they are. From the story, Taeyong came to know why Jaehyun became the way he is, doing to people what his parents are doing to him, uncaring of the opinions of others, because that's all he knew in his life. The weak have to bend for the stronger ones.

It was raining outside Taeyong's apartment when they're huddled up in a blanket with a movie playing in the TV in front of them when Jaehyun said, "I never knew I was doing it wrong, they always take advantage of me in every ways they can, so I thought it was only right to do the same, to make you to listen to me."

Taeyong didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the TV even though he's listening attentively, knowing that Jaehyun is sharing more when it seems like he's talking to himself, "you never listen, it makes me angry. Yet, somehow I feel... Relieved? It doesn't even make sense, but you did. You never try to be in my favor, posing to be on my side to get their own benefits, you were just being you."

The sound of rain pattering on his windows are so calming, lulling them into a tranquil, peaceful moment, something Taeyong never even dare to dream of when it's involving Jaehyun. Maybe he did feel for Jaehyun, a lost child needing his help to see the light, a somewhat protective feeling washes over him when Jaehyun is resting his head on his shoulder, asking for support, for his warmth to melt the ice within his soul.

"You calms me, Taeyong..." Jaehyun whispers, closing his eyes trying to cling to Taeyong even more, "I know you hate me, but please stay... I'll try to be better."

At that, Taeyong is rounding his arm on Jaehyun's shoulder, stroking his arm gently, "I don't hate you. Not anymore."

Slowly, Jaehyun taking his head away from Taeyong's shoulder, staring at him with hopeful, disbelieving eyes, "really?"

"Unless if you're being an ass again, then I will," he laughed, pinching Jaehyun's cheek softly, "but now I know better, when you're being bad, I will scold you and make you listen to me. Someone need to take care of a brat like you, I'll be that person."

Jaehyun is smiling, wide and childlike, eyes glinting from the colorful light coming from the TV, making him look so soft and beautiful. How did Taeyong never noticed his beauty like this? That he's as lost as the other people in this mad world? Suddenly a warm, thin lips pressing to his slightly open mouth, kissing him chastely causing Taeyong to jolt backwards in surprise.

"What the fuck??"

"I want to kiss you and you said you don't hate me," Jaehyun grinned but all childlike expression gone after the stunt he pulled on Taeyong.

"I said I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean you can kiss me, Jung!" he screeched, cursing inwardly for blushing and not actually hating the kiss.

Somehow Jaehyun pouted, so cutely that Taeyong's heart stutters within his ribcage, this is the first time he saw Jaehyun doing that, "why do you always calling me that? You only ever call my name when you're angry..."

"So you know when I'm _really_ angry!" Taeyong huffed, only to blush even harder when Jaehyun is nudging his head to his neck.

"Then you're not angry now," he giggles, Jung Jaehyun is fucking _giggling_ , wrapping his arms around Taeyong's torso, persistently rubbing the side of his face on the smaller man's shoulder.

He couldn't deny nor agree, only pushing at Jaehyun's chest halfheartedly. He couldn't even keep Jaehyun away when the man is cuddling him to sleep. Suffice to say, Taeyong had grown weak for Jaehyun.

 

\--

 

Jaehyun is still so freaking jealous over anyone who's being too close to Taeyong though, that includes Doyoung and Jungwoo. But since the two are Taeyong's friends, he couldn't get angry and only peeling them off of Taeyong whenever they were hugging the smaller man. Maybe with some hissing here and there, but it's not so over the top like what he had done to Ten, so Taeyong doesn't mind, or if he actually being honest, he find Jaehyun kind of... _Adorable_ like that.

He keeps following Taeyong everywhere like a puppy, causing Taeyong's heart to sing and swelling with pride and adoration. Even more so when Jaehyun learnt to listen to what Taeyong tells him, which includes of him telling the taller man to stop skipping his classes and practice, much to the teachers, coach and his friends delights. Taeyong is no longer labelled only with ' _the stone cold beauty_ ' but instead ' _that guy who got the Jung Jaehyun wrapped around his fingers_ '.

But all that, doesn't mean Jaehyun's explosive anger is gone for good, he still went on rampage when Taeyong wasn't there. Like that one time when Taeyong had promised to watch him practice, but he didn't come because one of his professor held him back about his assignment. He didn't think it was a problem to get a little late, until Johnny and Yuta went searching for him in panic.

"Taeyong! There you are!" Johnny screamed with all his might uncaring that they are in public with many eyes on them.

"Johnny? And Yuta too? I was about to go there-" he gasped when the two guys literally went kneeling to ground and pleading to him.

"Taeyong, please _please_ come with us, Jaehyun is furious, we locked him in the locker room, but even Mark can't calm him down!" Yuta exclaimed desperately with clasped hands.

"What? Hold on, get up you two don't do this!" Taeyong said in embarrassment since the people around them are watching while whispering. Surely there will be another rumours of ' _that stone cold beauty who is not only got Jung Jaehyun wrapped around his fingers, but also the whole basketball team._ '

"Only you can calm him down, please-"

Taeyong cut Johnny off, "I was about to go there, you don't have to do this."

Without wasting any second they all went running to the said locker room, welcomed by huge ruckus inside, sounds like things being thrown all around and the guys can only gather in front of the room with scared and hopeless look. Jungwoo and Mark are actually scared to let Taeyong inside, what's with Jaehyun being uncontrollable like that, but he get inside fearlessly, closing the door behind him to see Jaehyun breathing hard and still breaking everything, chair split and table destroyed to the point of no return.

"Jaehyun," Taeyong calls, making the said guy to turn around to see him, "stop-"

Suddenly all air are forced out of his lungs as Jaehyun's taller body slamming onto him to the door behind, ragged breathing fanning his face roughly. Even then, Jaehyun is still punching the wall with his fist, a drop of blood landed on Taeyong's face in horror. Jaehyun's eyes are so dark, face red and rage racking his whole body unmercifully, when he held his fist in the air, Taeyong knows he need to speak.

"Touch even a hair of me or punching the wall again, and I swear you will never see me again."

Jaehyun is clenching his jaw to the point that Taeyong could hear the noise it made when his teeth colliding, the man placed his fist to the wall with a soft thud, lowering his face and body onto Taeyong, sliding down to his knees that his face is pressing to the smaller man's stomach. That was Taeyong's cue to stroke the man's back while hushing him soothingly.

"You can't leave," Jaehyun whispered with trembling voice, bloodied hands gripping tightly at the back of Taeyong's shirt, pulling him closer within Jaehyun's arms, holding onto him for dear life, "you can't leave me."

"I won't," Taeyong answered in equal whispers, bending his body to embrace the man, placing a kiss to his nape, "I will stay."

That makes Jaehyun to look up, red eyes full of unshed tears, staring at him with desperation and pain. Purely on instinct, Taeyong is leaning down to kiss his lips, holding Jaehyun's head gently, dearly, "I won't leave."

A sob spilling out of Jaehyun's quivering lips, harrowing his fingers up Taeyong's back, pulling him down to a tight embrace, tucking his face in Taeyong's neck as he silently cry. Taeyong knows, despite what people said about Jaehyun, the man is weak, his heart is in pain and full of scars, his physical strength are only his layer of defense to hide his vulnerable soul. This wasn't only about him wanting to ease Jaehyun's pain anymore, there's something more to it, a feeling he haven't decide to nurture. But it's there, Taeyong know it's there.

"Kiss me," Jaehyun whispers to his neck when he stop crying, "kiss me again."

"Not now," Taeyong said in his most soothing voice, thumbing at Jaehyun's wet cheek and brushing at the man's damp hair, pouring all the feelings he couldn't say yet into it, "if you promise me to go to your therapy, I will kiss you."

There's disagreement filling Jaehyun's eyes at the words, but he didn't say anything so Taeyong knows he only need to push harder, "I will kiss you after every session, okay?"

And that was all the push Jaehyun needed before he gives in.

 

\--

 

Tournaments and exams comes and goes, sometimes they are winning, sometimes life let them down. But this time, Jaehyun could contain his anger better, still explosive at times, but with Taeyong beside him, he learns to let go. As for Taeyong, he learns to be patient, to give when others couldn't, to accept even when it hurts. Maybe the relationship they have is not the best and there are more arguments between them than mutual agreement.

Sometimes all Taeyong want to do is to leave Jaehyun when he gets too much and life is already so unfair even without the burden. Sometimes all Jaehyun want to do is to hurt Taeyong because there's too much anger, disappointment and fear. But where Taeyong is lacking, Jaehyun could do better and when Jaehyun loses sight, Taeyong lights the way.

No road is smooth, it never was and it never will. But if they think about it in different perspective, even the bumpy roads to the promised beautiful and full of life mountains, it will become enjoyable despite the pain, grateful for the little things which often got forgotten and unseen. Taeyong never like labels, and Jaehyun feel it's enough as long as they are together.

So when Jaehyun asked, "I love you, Taeyong. What do you feel for me?"

And he answered, "who knows? All I know is I have to take care of you for as long as you want me."

Jaehyun is smiling so sweetly, eyes fond and heart soaring because he knows better than the words which been said, "forever then."

 

"Forever it is."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was that okay? (p＾ｪ＾q)
> 
> Pls give me lots of comments~ ♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡
> 
> Hit me up at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiriSailing?s=09)


End file.
